Tienes una grieta en el alma
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Como te sentirías si tu alma no es tu alma. ¿Y si eres un humano y a la vez el líder de la mayor amenaza para ellos? Los ojos de Rei Ayanami desprenden muerte y piedad, una mezcla interesante. Sentimientos de Rei totalmente al descubierto.
1. Confesión

**Aquí os vengo con mi último fic de la "trilogía" de Evangelion. Esta vez será de Ayanami Rei. Perdonadme si no estoy a la altura, pero Rei es muuuuuuuuuy compleja. Espero k os guste :D**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La vida en sí es una constante paradoja. Un día estás riendo con alguien, y al otro día estás llorando delante de su tumba. Un día te estás riendo de alguien, y al otro día te gusta. Un día deseas su muerte, otro necesitas su vida. Una ruleta rusa caprichosa, que hace que nos disparemos nosotros mismos con riesgo de hacer explotar nuestros sesos. Sin embargo, en la vida hay un algo que no hay en el juego de la ruleta rusa. Un revolver tiene 4 cámaras para meter las balas. Tú elijes cuantas balas quieres que haya. Cuatro y morir o cero y vivir. El mismo misterio de la vida es como hacer que esas balas suban o bajen en número, ¿pero no es acaso la esencia de la vida, que algún día llegará la muerte? Yo soy Rei Ayanami, y mis balas bajaron de número drásticamente, tanto que prefería la muerte a una vida sin riesgo alguno. Muchos no entienden la suerte que tienen de estar en constante peligro.

**FIC**

Rei abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión de lo que ella creía que era la mejor persona del mundo: el comandante Ikari. La doctora Akagi bajó su mirada al suelo, preocupada por la reacción de la chica. Aunque como quieres que reaccione alguien que se acaba de enterar de que su alma es creada, que no es suya, es invención de NERV. Los que ella creían que eran sus amigos, su familia, han resultado ser sus creadores, al ver tantas Reis detrás de ese cristal, se puso a temblar y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Toda su vida había sido una pantomima. No era ella, su alma no era ella. Una sensación que nunca nadie a sentido se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era una mezcla entre dolor, pena e ira? No, no eran mezclas de sentimientos, era algo nuevo. Nunca nadie había sentido que su alma no era suya. Un nuevo sentimiento.

-Lo siento, pero podemos crear tantas Reis como queramos- soltó Ikari. Rei le dedicó una mirada de odio. Y pensar que había abofeteado a Shinji por pensar mal de ese tipejo.

-Me da igual lo que puedan hacer, PERO EXPLIQUENME PORQUE HAN HECHO TODO ESTO- gritó la chica con una cara de ira increíble.

-Recuerdas que tú fuiste el primer niño, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ikari.

-Que tiene que ver eso- contestó Rei.

-Pues en verdad, fuiste escogida al azar- confesó Ikari a Rei. Esta se sorprendió. ¿Al azar? Todos los pilotos son aceptados por sus habilidades y sincronización con los EVAs. ¿Porqué ella no?

-Te estarás preguntando porqué. No hay razón. Solo necesitábamos a un niño/a, y como tú eras huérfana te cogimos- añadió Ikari.

-Pero…tus sincronizaciones con el EVA eran nulas, así que como no servías…- Rei se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Ella era la piloto de la unidad 00, CLARO QUE VALÍA.

-te dimos otra alma usando a…- Ikari cayó de repente, y la Dra. Akagi cambió de expresión, a una de horror. "Cállate, descubrirá el secreto, imbécil" pensó Akagi.

-¿Usando a quién?- preguntó Rei.

-No, ha nadie- aclaró él. Rei lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está claro que ocultas algo- dijo Rei.

-Vale, fue con un proyecto bastante arriesgado de la Dra. Akagi: el VH3- terminó Ikari.

-¿Proyecto arriesgado? ¿VH3?- se sorprendió Rei, no pudo oír más ¿de qué le servía? Era como romperse la cabeza contra un muro de hierro. Mientras más avanzaba más daño se hacía. Cerró la puerta del laboratorio a su paso.

-Casi se te escapa- murmuró Akagi.

-Buffff…suerte que se ha creído lo del VH3…- suspiró Ikari Gendo.

-Si se llegase a enterar de que usamos al primer ángel, Adán, para transmutar su alma, se volvería loca- aclaró Ikari.

-Hasta a mí me parecía una locura. Pero era lo mejor para NERV, y por lo tanto para la humanidad. Es mejor que ella tenga un alma medio humana y fuerte que una humana y débil- suspiró Akagi, con cara de preocupación.

-Cambiamos su alma por la de Adán, ahora el alma de Rei está en el cuerpo de Adán, por lo que es inofensivo. Pero siempre me ha preocupado que los controladores se destruyan y el alma de Adán reviva en el cuerpo de Rei. Sería un desastre- dijo Ikari. Akagi asintió.

-De todos modos sólo hay un 0, 00000000001 % de posibilidades de que eso pase. Solo una posibilidad entre 10 billones. Es prácticamente imposible que ocurra- Ikari cogió por el pecho a Akagi y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO DE QUE HAY POSIBILIDADES DE QUE OCURRA?- le gritó Ikari.

-Me dijiste que era 100 % efectivo- añadió.

-No hay…mucha diferen…cia entre un 100%...y un 99,99999999 %- Ikari soltó a Akagi y está respiró.

-Y en caso de que eso pasara, ¿que ocurriría?- preguntó Ikari muy preocupado.

-La fusión de un ángel y un humano crearía el tercer impacto, y además…- dijo Akagi.

-Rei moriría en el acto- Ikari abrió muchos los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. Activación

**Aquí os traigo el segundo cap del fic de Rei. Espero k os guste :)**

Ikari empotró a Akagi contra la pared y la cogió del cuello, poniendo en peligro su vida.

-Me estás diciendo que…PUEDE MORIR- gritó Ikari, con ganas de aplastarle la cabeza contra ese muro.

-Bueno, en verdad moriría cunando el alma de Adán quisiera salir de ella, pero si se queda en su cuerpo sería dominada por el Adán, simplemente- aclaró Akagi, zafándose del agarre de Ikari. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, esto tampoco es culpa tuya- se disculpó Ikari.

Mientras en casa de Rei…

La chica peliazul abrió la puerta y oyó un sonido de cocina. Asustada cogió un jarrón y avanzó lentamente, con pasos concisos y cortos.

-Rei…- la voz de Shinji, izo que bajara el jarrón. El chico se giró y le regaló una sonrisa. Él era el único que la entendía.

Rei pudo ver al chico subido a un taburete y haciéndole la comida. Siempre era tan amable. De repente recordó todo lo ocurrido y se le oscureció la mirada, Shinji se le acercó sonriente y le dio un plato de Ramen.

-Shinji yo…- le dijo Rei, casi llorando ante el gesto tan bondadoso del chico.

-No hables, Rei, sea lo que sea, todo tiene solución- le dijo el chico. Era verdad…todo tiene solución…pero… ¿y si la solución es del tamaño de una mota de polvo? ¿No es eso lo mismo a que no haya solución?

¿Que le pasaba a la chica? Esto no era bueno, para nada. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba muy mareada y sudaba mucho.

-Me voy a acostar- soltó Rei, devolviéndole el plato a Shinji. Éste se le quedó mirando cabizbajo. "Quizás no le ha gustado el Ramen" pensó. Después se sacudió la cabeza. "es obvio que tiene un problema, no es por eso" pensó de nuevo. El chico cogió sus cosas y dejó sola a la chica, en esos momentos difíciles (lo que el chico suponía) debía dejarla asimilar ese hecho traumático en solitario, es como un monje que está rezando, no hay que distraerlo. Shinji cerró la puerta de entrada a su paso y a partir de ahí todo silencio.

Rei sintió algo. Un pinzamiento en su espina dorsal, tan doloroso que le dieron ganas de gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo y su grito quedó transformado en un mero llanto ahogado. No tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para gritar. El mareo se intensificó y notó como su consciencia se desvanecía. Todo negro.

Rei salió de casa, no tenía expresión en la cara. Era obvio: Adán ya había entrado en acción.

Mientras en NERV…

-Explícame más de lo que podría pasarle…- ordenó Gendo a Akagi, sentándose en su sillón.

-Bueno, la fusión de un ángel y un humano crea algo llamado "vínculo maligno", la persona pierde el control de su cuerpo y la consciencia, y el ángel pasa a controlar el cuerpo. El ángel puede decidir si condensar la energía universal y destruirla, provocando el tercer impacto, o si, antes de hacerlo, juega un poco con nosotros- Explicó Akagi.

-Piensa, que aunque éste en el cuerpo de Rei, si los controladores se destruyen, ya no será Rei, será Adán: el primer ángel- añadió la rubia.

-Joder- dijo Ikari, tapándose el rostro con las manos, en señal de preocupación.

-¿Algo más?- añadió.

-Los controladores se rompen aleatoriamente, no tiene que pasar nada para que lo hagan, por lo tanto la humanidad está en constante peligro. Pero, a la vez, tenemos capturado al primer ángel, y éste sirve de imán para más ángeles. Es la única forma de derrotarlos. Hay que correr ese riesgo- aclaró Akagi.

-En realidad, si no fuera la única opción, yo nunca hubiera aceptado una transmutación de alma entre una niña de 6 años y el primer ángel, Adán- soltó Ikari.

La puerta del despacho de Ikari se abrió y entraron Misato, Shinji y Asuka.

-Comandante, pido permiso oficialmente para atacar al ángel número 13- dijo Misato, con la mano en el pecho, a modo de respeto.

-Permiso concedido, y quítate la mano del pecho, me haces sentir general de un ejército, Misato- rió Ikari. Misato sonrió y los tres salieron corriendo a por los EVAs.

-Espero que no te distraigas, Baka-Shinji- se quejó Asuka, con su típica sonrisa desquiciadora.

-Eres insoportable- respondió Shinji, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras corría. Asuka le asestó una buena bofetada en la cara.

-YO NO SOY INSPOROTABLE, Baka-Shinji- volvió a decir Asuka.

Los pilotos entraron en los EVAs y, al ver que no estaba Rei, se extrañaron.

-¿Y Rei?- preguntó Shinji, al ver que no estaba.

-Es verdad, la muñeca siempre es puntual- rió Asuka.

-No se ha presentado, no sé el motivo, pero parece que debéis derrotar a ese ángel vosotros solos, sin ayuda- respondió Misato.

-Eso está hecho- sonrió Asuka. Shinji asintió.

-Cuando estéis fuera se os proporcionaran los datos del ángel, buena suerte hay fuera, chicos- añadió Misato.

Los EVAs salieron disparados hacia su objetivo, atravesando montañas y media ciudad Tokio-3.

Mientras en la central de NERV…

-¿Ya tienes los datos del ángel?- preguntó Misato.

-Se están descargando…98…99…100%- dijo Akagi. La doctora abrió mucho los ojos y se los frotó.

-No puede ser…- consiguió articular Akagi, casi al borde del ataque cardiaco.

-¿Qué pa…- Misato se quedó mirando horrorizada los datos de la pantalla.

-Hay que parar a los EVAs, no podemos enviarlos a un suicidio- aclaró ella. Pero cuando iba a descolgar el radiotransmisor, la doctora la agarró de la manga.

-¿No será mejor proporcionarles la información y que ellos decidan?- preguntó Akagi. Misato vio que lo que había dicho tenía lógica y descolgó el radiotransmisor para avisar a los chicos. Estaban en medio de una pelea. Son compañeros, pero nunca se llevarán bien.

-¿De verdad te crees mucho verdad, Baka-Shinji?- dijo Asuka, con aires de superioridad.

-Cállate, tú eres la única aquí que se cree un dios- afirmó Shinji.

-A CALLAAAAAAAAR- gritó Misato, exaltando a los dos pilotos.

-Ya tenemos los datos del ángel, quiero que decidáis si luchar contra él o no, pero lo que os voy a decir no es del agrado de nadie…-añadió. Los pilotos se sorprendieron. ¿Qué podía ser tan horroroso para hacerles retroceder?, ellos habían visto toda clase de monstruos…

-El campo AT del ángel…RECUBRE TODA LA TIERRA- Los dos pilotos se levantaron disparados de sus asientos dentro el EVA.

-¿Misato, que te has fumado? ¡Eso es imposible!- gritó Asuka. Shinji asintió horrorizado.

-Es la verdad. Lo peor es que…el único ángel que puede hacer eso es…- Shinji y Asuka abrieron mucho los ojos ante la confesión. No podía ser cierto.

-Adán, el ángel más poderoso de todos-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. relatividad

**Aquí el ultimo cap del fic de EVANGELION de Rei Ayanami. Espero k os haya gustado. **

¿El campo AT recubre toda la tierra? ¿Cómo podía haber un ser tan sumamente poderoso? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a luchar con ese ángel? Podría matarlos ahora mismo si quisiese. Estaba jugando con ellos. A pesar de que estaban a kilómetros de distancia, su poder era tal que posiblemente ya los habría detectado y podía aplastar los EVAS contra el suelo con la fuerza de su campo AT sin problemas. Si, estaban asustados…pero ellos eran pilotos de los EVAs, ¿si ellos no salvaban a la humanidad, quien lo haría? "Demasiada presión para unos niños de catorce años" pensó Misato, esperando la respuesta de los pilotos.

-No pasa nada, chicos, volved a NERV, encontraremos otra forma de derrotarlo, es normal que tengáis miedo- dijo Misato por el radiotransmisor.

-¿Miedo?- dijo Shinji, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Que es eso?- sonrieron los dos, liberando sus miradas de las sombras.

-Mataremos a ese ángel, aunque nos cueste la vida- volvió a sonreír Asuka.

-No podemos fallar a la humanidad, éste es el momento clave, si no nos protegemos nosotros nadie lo va a hacer…- soltó Shinji. Después de eso los dos EVAs salieron disparados hacia su objetivo: Adán, el primer ángel.

-Os estáis acercando al objetivo: 2000 metros- dijo Misato.

-¿Preparada Asuka?- sonrió Shinji.

-Si no te vuelvo a ver, que sepas que me caes bien, aunque seas un tonto, Baka-shinji- soltó Asuka. Shinji movió la cabeza como diciendo "no tiene remedio". Los EVAs sacaron el rifle.

-Yo ataco primero, tu cúbreme- dijo Shinji, adelantándose a Asuka y saltando hasta…Sus ojos se abrieron…El mapa eléctrico decía que eso que tenía delante era el primer ángel…pero…a lo que estaba apuntando con su enorme rifle…era Rei.

Rei se giró mirando al EVA 01 con los ojos encendidos en un haz de luz roja. Su pelo le ondeaba y su expresión era inhumana…tranquila…aún pensando que estaba destruyendo una ciudad y matando humanos…hijos…padres…madres…en definitiva…todo.

-Rei…- dijo Asuka, desde la lejanía, no pudiendo creer lo que veía ¿pero ella no estaba de su bando?

Mientras en NERV…

-¿Rei? ¿Cómo que Rei?- se extrañó Misato. Akagi casi se desplomó al oír esas palabras…una opción entre 10 billones…y adiós a la humanidad… el tercer impacto era inevitable.

-Misato, dime que Rei no es el ángel Adán- sollozó Shinji. Asuka no podía separar los ojos de la silueta de Rei mirando hacia el segundo EVA.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!- se exaltó Misato. Akagi le tocó el hombro.

-Hay una posibilidad de que eso sea cierto- soltó Akagi. Misato la agarró de la camisa (que manía con agarrar a Akagi del cuello de la camisa XD).

-¿CÓMO DICES? ¿ACASO DUDAS DE REI?- le gritó Misato, esperando un "no" por respuesta, porqué si dijera lo contrario le golpearía allí mismo.

-No es eso, es que…- Akagi el contó toda la historia de la transmutación. Los pilotos oyeron la historia, y no pudieron sorprenderse más.

-Pero…tu…no eres una científica…eres un monstruo…como pudiste…- Misato se separó de ella, con cierto miedo.

-Era la única manera de salvar a la humanidad- dijo Akagi, intentando acercarse a Misato. Ésta se alejaba cada vez más.

-CALLA, NO QUIERO MATAR A REI, TU NO ESTÁS AQUÍ, DRA. AKAGI- le gritó Shinji. Akagi sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que es la única opción, si no la matas…-declaró la doctora Akagi.

-El tercer impacto se convertirá en una realidad y todos moriremos- dijo, con un rostro de locura. Shinji tragó saliva.

-Pero…es Rei… ¿Cómo voy a matar a una persona con la que he compartido tanto?- dijo Shinji, soltando muchas lágrimas y agarrándose la cabeza, para no morir de dudas.

-Si no lo haces…-Akagi fue cortada.

-NO LO HARÁ, NO MATARÁ A REI, SI LO HACE, LO MATO YO A ÉL- gritó Asuka, con la mirada ensombrecida. Shinji se giró sorprendida y vio la imagen en el transimosor de una Asuka deprimida.

-Asuka…- susurró Shinji, con la mirada ensombrecida. Se giró tomó los mandos.

-voy a hacerlo…- dijo Shinji, intentando con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse y a puntar a Rei para matarla.

-Adiós R…- Shinji fue cortado.

-Baja esa arma, Shinji- se quejó Asuka, apuntado al EVA de Shinji con su rifle en la cabeza.

-Te digo que si la matas a ella, te mato a ti…- soltó Asuka, aún con la mirada en la oscuridad.

-Y LO DIGO TOTALEMNTE EN SERIO- gritó, dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Chicos, ¿os habéis olvidado del enorme poder del ser que tenéis delante?- se quejó Misato.

-Si queréis proteger a la humanidad…- Misato bajó la mirada. Una lágrima impactó contra la mesa.

-Tendréis que matar a Rei…No digo que lo hagáis, eso es decisión vuestra…pero pienso que es al única salida…- sollozó Misato.

-LO SIENTO REI- un disparó se oyó, una lágrima cayó al suelo, algo tan relativo. Asuka intentó impedirlo, pero no pudo. Una gran explosión se oyó.

-MIERDA- gritó Asuka.

-JODER- gritó Shinji.

Misato cayó a la silla, llena de lágrimas. Akagi miró la pantalla.

-Se me olvidó decir que…- Dijo una muy seria Akagi.

-Es imposible vencer al primer ángel, excepto con la Lanza Predetor, y solo había una que ya se usó una vez para capturarlo. ES IMPOSIBLE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DERROTAR AL ADÁN- Misato abrió mucho los ojos.

-có…- Asuka fue cortada, porqué un gran rayo atravesó su EVA.

-Mierda, ASUKA- gritó Shinji, horrorizado.

Los ojos de Rei desprendían muerte, eran tan rojos como la sangre, su falda estaba rasgada y alrededor de ella una fuerza realmente inquietante bailaba con el aire. Bajo sus pies había un enorme cráter, que le daba aún más aspecto de asesina profesional.

En un segundo Rei había alcanzado a Shinji y se disponía a lanzarle el rayo.

En eso momento Rei se despertó, aunque no podía controlar su cuerpo era consciente de lo que hacía. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba cargando un rayo en su mano y…apuntaba al EVA de Shinji…Abrió mucho los ojos…intento gritar, apartar la mano, pero todo era inútil, su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su mente. "no lo hagas" pensó.

-REI- gritó Shinji.

-DESPIERTA-

Rei, de repente, volvía a ser dueña de su cuerpo y el rayo se desvaneció.

Todos quedaron mirando la escena atónitos.

-¿ya?- dijo una dolorida Asuka.

A veces la única forma de vencer a un enemigo poderoso es usar la inteligencia, buscar en lo más profunda de tu cerebro y encontrar la clave. Cuando la fuerza bruta falla, es cuando más nos damos cuenta de nuestra propia humanidad. De nuestra debilidad enfrente un gran peleador. Hay que recordar que el cerebro nos diferencia del resto de animales, y el intelecto es la mayor arma del ser humano, el arma definitiva con la que se puede derrotar a cualquier rival, por fuerte que sea. El humano morirá, ¿pero no es acaso la esencia de la vida, que algún día llegará la muerte?

"El peor enemigo no es el fuerte o resistente, sino el astuto y despiadado" (FRASE CREADA POR MI :D)

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
